Ceccie in Cybertron
by CeciliawillsayHYPER
Summary: I don't know what happened. First I was relaxing in the grass with my pet rabbit and then I am falling in a hole and wake up with my rabbit missing in a crazy living robot world. Cody where are you?


**My first A/N: Hiiiyaaaa! This is my first story to put here EVER! Oh GOD! I am so exited! :D. Okay, I need to calm down...Anyway, so yeah like I said first story** **and I hope that you will enjoy! :3**

* * *

I stare at the clear sky. It truly was a nice day, good thing I decided to be outside. I let out a relaxing sigh and close my eyes. 'Perhaps I could take a little power nap.' I brush my fingers over my rabbit s blue leash. Wherever I go I will usually bring my sweet little black pet rabbit Cody. He truly is an adorable little fur ball.

I had decided to go to the park with him today. Right now I am laying in the middle of a small grass soccer ball field and minding my own business which in this case was relaxing,

Suddenly, I feel Cody's leash slip out of my hand. I sit up with my hands supporting my weight. My eyes widen when I see my little rabbit hopping across the field.

"Cody! Were are you going!? Come back!" I shoot up and sprint after my fluffy pet. What has gotten in to him? He has never hopped of like that before. I had to hurry. A cat or a hawk could snatch him now that I was not exactly around him to protect him. Damn! Why does he have to be so fast? "Come back here Cody! Come back right this instance!" I command. But of course the little pesky rodent completely ignores me.

He had now run of the field and was heading towards a small forest. "Cody! I swear to all things cute and fuzzy that If you do not stop right now there will be no carrots for TWO weeks! Do you hear me!? TWO WEEKS!" Yeah but he did not stop. Once I am in the forest myself I stop and look around. There is no sight of Cody. I nearly feel my heart break. Traitor!

"Cody? Cody if you can hear me then I just want you to know that...About the carrots, never mind that. You will get a big carrot if you come back now please." I beg. Just then I hear leaves being stepped on. I turn to the noise and see Cody standing on his hind legs and sniffing the air. I hold my breath and sneak up to him. Almost there. I reach my hands out to catch him but just then he decides to hop away again.

"Damn it!" I hiss before I continue my little bunny chase. I see him run a few feet in front of me. Just as I was sure that I was going to collapse in exhaustion, I see my running fur-ball stop hopping. I stop as well since I see that there is a big hole in front of him. Heck! It was as big as a gym ball. And It seems really deep since I can't even see the bottom.

"Okay, Cody. Enough of this. If you do not want to fall in a deep dark hole then come here now." I bend down to reach for the end of the leash. Since the rabbit was raised by me then of coarse he disobeys and steps back and falls into the hole. My eyes widen and I throw myself to catch the leach. I succeed...Sort of. As Cody was dangling in the hole he slips out of the leash and falls down.

"Cody!" I shout and without any second thoughts I jump in after him. I scream as I fall deeper and deeper down. Everything is pitch black. I can not even see my own hands. Then I see a reflection of myself. I look terrified. My large brown eyes were at least twice the size and my mouth is wide open since I am still screaming. I fly through the reflection as if it were water. Only difference was that it was not wet. The blackness had disappeared and was replaced with a sparkly sky...and bottom that I am still falling down in. Then I see a little black fluffy thing falling down not so far away from me.

"Cody! Oh my sweet heart!" I try to get closer to him by breast stroking. It some how worked. I grab Cody and press him tightly to my chest.

"OH my little baby! You are finally safe in my arms again. Now that we are together again...That means that we are going to DIE together! Way to go you stupid fur-ball!" Of coarse he doesn't answer me. He just looks board despite the fact that we are falling down to god knows where at full speed.

"Well I hope you are happy."I say sarcastically. All of a sudden, My clothes start to shine. I see my t-shirt and tight black jeans transform into a blue and black victorian style dress. "Ah hell no!" I should have said Hell YES! Because when the shining sparkle sparkle sparkle stopped so did the gravity. Or no. We stopped falling since we are now going slowly down. The dress had struck out like an umbrella, making us float down, and I can not see my feet anymore. I pull Cody away from my chest and I smile like a moron at him.

"We are saved! We will not end up in a pile of Ceccie and Cody goo!" I exclaim and kiss my bunny rabbit between his ears. I feel solid ground under my feet. Phew! Finally down. I look around. We are in some kind of weird room with many doors. They all have different sizes. There were from tiny doors that could only fit a mouse through to one that was as big as a house. Just then I feel Cody hop out of my arms.

"Not again! Cody, come back!" He runs to a gigantic curtain and crawls under it. I stop a few inches away and look smugly at it. I walk over to the curtain rope that was not that far away. I pull with all my might. I expected to see my little Cody exposed and busted but instead, to my dismay, I see a gigantic door. It seemed to be at least 40 ft tall. I look down and see a small crack. A little piece of rabbit fur is sticked to it. I face palm and take a deep breath and groan as loudly as I can. The stupid rodent had squeezed himself through and was now on the other side!.

I took an other deep breath and sighed to calm myself down.

"Okay I know that I will not fit through that crack." I look up to see the door knob glaring down at me. "And I know that I will NOT be able to reach that! What am I supposed to do?"

I then realize something that I had not noticed before. There stood a massive glass table on the other side of the room. Through the glass I could see a plate with a pastry and a small bottle. I walked up to the table and gazed at the items. Do I need to climb up there? Nahhh! I start to shake the table instead. I succeeded! With the cake at least since the bottle just fell on the floor and broke into a hundred pieces.

I walk up to the cake (that is still in one piece) and pick it up. "Eat me." I read out loud. I wonder for a second if it might be filled with poison, but I quickly shrug the feeling of and take a bite. A coconut flavor...I then gasp when I see the ground go further and further away from me. "Holy shit..."I mumble. I look down and see that the dress that used to be to my ankles was now just bellow my buttocks. 'Wow.' If I just bent down I would expose my underwear that now looked like a thong after growing. I decided that was not important to think about right now. I had to go and save Cody. And now that I can reach the door knob it will be no problem.

Once I open the door and step out my eyes widened like saucers. 'No problem my ASS!' This place is huge. It looked like world of metal and steel. I cup my hands to my mouth and inhale a deep breath.

"CODY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"Nothing. I swear that I will murder that rabbit when I get my hands on him.

"What are you looking for?" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the question. I turn around and my eyes widen for the hundred time today. There sat a red robot on a metal rock and he was polishing some kind of weapon.

"Wh-who are you?" I squeak. The bot looks at me with an eye ridge raised, or whatever he has. "The name is Ironhide. And who are YOU? I have never seen you before." I jump back a bit. "Um..My name is Cecilia, but I prefer Ceccie." Ironhide hmm s before he continues. "So, What were you looking for?" I snap out of my shocked state. "I am looking for my pet rabbit. Have you seen him? Small, black and very fuzzy." I explain.

Ironhide stops polishing the weapon and stares at me. "No I have never seen or heard anything of the sort." I slump down in disappointment. "Oh well...Thank you anyways." I smile.

* * *

And i'm off again on a rabbit hunt. I had not come that far when I hear clapping and the sound of metal feet pounding the ground. I step around a steel tree and peak around it. There seems to be some kind of beach. I then see five other robots. These looked different from Ironhide. They seemed to have wings and jets on their backs. They seem to be jogging around some rock.

I accidentally hit my toe on the tree which causes me to wince out loudly. When I open my eyes I see that the bots eyes or optics are on me. I try to smile but only becomes a scowl since I still have pain in my toe.

"Well hello there!" One of them called. I frown for a second but turn it around when I realize that maybe I could get some clues from them about my disappearing rabbit. I open my mouth to ask but jump a step back when I realize that all five of them were now in front of me. How they managed to without me hearing them was beyond me.

"Would you like to play with us sweet spark?" one of them asked. "I-I really do not think so...I am kind of in a hurry here and..." The first one grabs me by the hand and drags me over to the rock. "Nonsense, you have time. I am Silverbolt by the way. And that is Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive and Slingshot." he explains as he gestured to the others.

"And together we are the Aerialbots!" I just nod. "I'm Ceccie..." I say absently. They all grin. "Lovely name. Now run Ceccie!" Silverbolt exclaimes. He pushes me softly on my back. The others join in the game, whatever the point of it is.

After like a minute or two of running around the rock like retards I feel myself get exhausted and I slow down. However I start running like a mad man when I feel two hard hands grope my butt cheeks. "Whoa! What the hell!?" I turn around to glare at Air Raid who is grinning so wide that his face could crack at any second. "Sorry, It was just so very tempting." he chuckles. That bastard. He is so not sorry! I decide that was my cue to get out of there.

When I was sure that nobody was looking I sprint back into the steel tree forest.

* * *

"Be vewy vewy quiet, I m hunting wabbits. Hehehehe!" I try to mimic Elmer from looney tunes. I had walked for a while now but there was no sigh of Cody anywhere. Then I hear a creaking sound of an exhausted bicycle. I hear it come closer and closer.

"Come on, Sunny. Pedal faster!" I hear a male voice whine. "Don t call me that! And I am pedaling as fast as I can, You are just so fragging heavy!" I hear an other one growl. Then out of nowhere I see two new robots riding on a one wheel bicycle. The one pedaling was a bright yellow one and the other one who was red was sitting on the yellow ones shoulders.

I saw how they were trying desperately to hold their balance. Yellow was glaring at the ground and pedaling faster than the roadrunner. Red had his arms spread out like a bird. His face was filled with nervousness. I could not help but snicker. They look hilarious. But sadly that seemed to catch their attention. Yellow lookes at me with confusion while red grins as he saw me.

"Well hellooo femme!" he shouts. "Stop moving you idiot, you are going to make us fall!" Yellow shouts. To late. The bicycle flies away and Yellow and Red fall to the ground. Yellow was laying on his back while Red landed on his stomach on top of Yellow so they where in a cross. I stop my snickering and run up to them and bend down and put my hand on Red s head.

"Are you two okay?" Red looks up at me with a painful smile. "Just peachy. Now that a lovely femme such as yourself is here." he chokes out. I then cover my ears when Yellow decides to wake up. "MY PAINT!" he screams in a high pitched voice. Red flies of Yellow the second he shrieks and hides behind me. "You slagged up my paint job you fragger!" Yellow growls at the trembling red robot that was trying to look small. "It was an accident, Sunny an-" "Don t call me that!" I had had enough now.

"Both of you be QUIET!" I shout and straight my back. They immediately both shut up. "Jesus! Have you ever thought about getting a stress ball? He said it was an accident. And if it is anybody's fault then it was both of yours!" I scold at them as if they were kids. To my surprise, Red moves back over to Yellow and they both cross their arms. Red grins while Yellow smirks.

"What s with the creepy looks?" I ask wearily. "We like you. I m Sideswipe and miss prima-donna over there is Sunstreaker." Okay have I missed something here? "What is your name?" Sunstreaker purrs. I feel an un comftarble shiver run down my spine. "Ceccie."I answer just as wearily." A lovely name for a lovely fem...AGH!" Sideswipe was interrupted since five big bots jump on top of him and Sunstreaker. I scowl. It was the Aerialbots.

"There you are Ceccie! We have been everywhere looking for you. The game is not done yet." Silverbolt smiles. The others hum in agreement. "Get off of me you idiots! You are ruining my paint job!" Sunstreaker growls from under their feet. While that is happening I run for my dear life while screaming bloody murder.

Once I am sure that I have lost all of them I continue my quest to find Cody. I had nearly forgotten about him after the strange things that have happened for the past time. I hope the little pest is enjoying himself right now. Because when I find him he is going to wish that he never even pulled the leash.

* * *

I then come to some kind of a cottage looking metal house. There was a table outside covered in goodies, tea pots and other stuff. I see three new bots sitting around there. One of them was quite small compared to the others but still taller than me. He had a visor covering his optics. He seemed to be teasing an other one who was black and white with car door wings. The last one was the biggest, blue and red adored his huge frame. But he seemed to be asleep with his head tucked in his crossed arms.

"Come on Prowler. Just one more cup of energon tea." The one who seemed to be called Prowler glared at the teasing visor bot. "No Jazz. And just because you put energon in an oversized teapot does not make it tea." he said as in a matter of fact way. I decided to show myself. I walk casually up to the table and nod at them.

"Hi there, I m Ceccie. Say have any of you seen a little black fur-ball hop by here?" They both sit in silence for a second. I then see smoke come out of the door winged bot's head. He collapses face first onto the table.

I was about to scream but stopped when visor bot started to laugh.

"Hahaha! You made him glitch, femme! HAHAHA!" I put my hand up to question him but he just continues to laugh and topples of his chair and lays on the ground and continues to laugh while hugging his stomach.

I turn to the huge bot instead but he is sill asleep despite visor bot's loud laughing. I hear him mumble something about peace but I just ignore it and decide to let him sleep.

* * *

I am back on my rabbit quest with not even one single trace of the little rodent pest. I imagine my sweet little rabbit dead, that makes me fall to my knees. A couple of tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh Cody. Where are you?" I let out a small sob. 'Will I ever find him?'

Just then I hear the sound of metal leafs rustling. I look up to one of the trees and see something up there. I immediately stand up and roughly dry my tears.

"Who s there?" I twirl around as I hear a heavy thump. There, up in a tree is an other bot sitting on a thick brach like a cat. He looked pretty similar to the other one I had seen glitch for not such a long time ago. Only differences Is the colors and some other stuff.

"Hi there. My name Is Bluestreak. If you are wondering why I am in a tree then I must admit that I don't exactly know why myself. In fact I don't even know how I got up here. What is your name? Why are you leaking? Are you sad? Am I annoying you? I hope not because I just met you and I do not want to show any bad impression on myself. Are you looking for someone?" 'Wow, this guy sure can talk.' I had to blink a couple of times to not get a headache by his constant rambling.

"Hello, Bluestreak. My name Is Ceccie, Yes I am sad which is why I am crying, No you are not annoying me...okay maybe a little bit and yes, I am looking for my pet rabbit. Have you seen him? He is black and small." I cross my fingers and hope with all my heart that he had seen Cody.

"I am not sure what a rabbit is but I have seen a lot of small black creatures today since I have been stuck up here all day but I do not know which one is this rabbit you speak of. Or if I remember correctly then I might have seen a small fury creature today, I do not know what it was but since a Decepticon was carrying it then it can't be this rabbit, I have seen some kind of..."

"Hold on blabber mouth, Back up. Did you say that you saw a small fury creature? Where did it go?" Bluestreak seemed to be thinking for a second. "I think I saw the Decepticon walk of with it over there..." He pointed to the right. "Thank you." I thank. But just as I take a step, Bluestreak continues. "Or was it over there?" He asks himself as he points at the opposite direction. "I could have sworn that he went over there but it could have been the other since I was hanging upside down..." I had enough, my cool was reaching it s limits.

"CHOOSE ONE ALREADY!" He jumps at my outburst and nearly falls of the brach but he quickly holds on for dear life. "Oh Primus! I could have fallen down." I grimace. He really could have hurt himself. "Sorry it s just...My pet was kidnapped and think properly now. Which way did this...deciplicon go?" I finally question without exploding. "Decepticon... he corrects." "Whatever!" "Honestly, Ceccie. I don t think I can remember which way he went. All I know is that he went to the decepticon s base an-"

"You mean to tell me that you knew all along where they went and you did not tell me!?" I am sure that my head is smoking right now. Bluestreak was silent for a while. "Well you did ask me which way he went not WHERE he went." "Yes I did!" "No...You asked where the _rabbit_ went but he wasn't exactly walking since he was being carried by the decepticon..." Major face palm there.

"You know what? Forget it. Just tell me where the decepticon base is PLEASE!" I am really about to lose my temper with this bot. "It is right over there." He points behind a couple of trees. I walk and peak behind them. I see a huge metal building with a purple symbol on it. I feel a smile creep up my face, I suddenly feel giddy. Cody is just over there. I will finally find him! I twirl around and run up to Bluestreak, stand on my toes and give him a little peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" I shout and smile sweetly at him. I twirl around again and point an index finger at the base. "Fear not, Cody. I am on my way!" With that I run towards the base. If I had turned around then I would have seen Bluestreak fall of the branch with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"Operation: Save Cody from evil decepticons. Dun dun dun dun dun dun..." I hum the mission impossible theme as I sneak closer and closer to the base.

I hide behind some kind of square metal object right by the door and peak at the guards. They seem to be unarmed so I am sure that I can take them on. I recklessly run towards them and give out a battle cry. Just as I am about some meters away from them they power up guns in their arms. My battle cry becomes a shriek instead and I do a U turn.

I hear them running after me and they are not that far behind. I scream like in a horror movie when I see a shot fly right by my head. But then I see something on the ground as I run.

"Ooo! A quarter!." I stop running, (completely forgetting about the decepticons that are after me) and bend down, (not bending my legs) and pick it up. I grin goofily as I bring it up to my face and look at it. But my grin quickly turns into a frown when I see that it is jut a round piece of metal.

"Awwwe, darn it." My eyes widen then when I remember about the cons. I twirl around and expect to see them ready to shoot me but what I see instead makes me utterly confused.

Both of the cons are passed out on the ground, smoke and heat waves coming out of their heads and their faces are completely pink. I raise an eyebrow and waste a minute to figure out what happened. When I do I flush pink myself.

"Oh god how embarrassing." I mumble to myself as I walk past them and into the base.

* * *

I race through the base with a whole flock of decepticreeps after me.I had just been in the base for a couple of minuets and I was already spotted by one and then one became two, etc.

"Jesus christ. Can't you guys just give me a break!?" They respond by shooting and narrowly missing me. "I guess not!" I shout.

I then spot two completely different cons from the ones that are chasing me. They seem a little similar to the aerialbots but just red eyes and some other differences. One is blue while the other is purple. They seem to be discussing about something. I think for a while. Oh what the heck! I run up to them.

"Hey you two! Have you seen a fuzzy little black creature somewhere here?" They turn to look at me. The blue ones optics widen at the sight of me, the purple just snaps his fingers.

"Yeah. Our leader Megatron took one to his throne room." I feel my heart nearly burst of happiness. "And where is the throne room?" "Continue straight ahed, make a left then a right and there it should be." I grin. "Thank you! I shout as I run at the direction." "No problem!" he shouts back.

I then hear an other voice from behind me. "SKYWARP! That WAS the intruder!" "Ooohhhh...My bad."

* * *

I run faster then I ever have before until I make it to a huge door. I burst it open with a big slam. There are three cons in there and both turn with startled expressions on their faces. Well except for one big blue one who's face is covered by a visor and face mask. The one beside him looks exactly like the two that I had met for not such long time ago. But his paint is blue and red.

I then look at the third one who is a big grey/silver one sitting on the throne. He must be Megatron. I point an accusing finger up at him.

"Alright! Where is my CODY!?" I demand. "Soundwave: Located intruder." the face covered one states in a monotone voice. The jet looking con scowls. "No Soundwave. You don t say." he says sarcastically with a very annoying voice. "Silence!" Megatron booms. "Silence my ass! I am not going anywhere without my rabbit! Now where is he?" Megatron glares at me curiously. "Rabbit? Do you mean this?" He lifts up something from his lap. My eyes widen when I see who it is.

"CODY! Give him back you monster!" I try to run up to the throne but I am stopped by Soundwave and jetcon. "Out of my way I need to save Cody!" I demand.

Megatron chuckles. "His name is not Cody anymore. His name is Mr Poofy Pants, and he is mine! Muahahahahahaha!" I stop struggling and send an Ice cold glare to the leader. "Mr Poofy Pants? Are you kidding me? His name is CODY and he is MINE! I demand that you give him back!" I shout as loud as I can.

"Silence intruder! You will not get Mr Poofy Pants back. Now come on you have a date with the brig." Jetcon laughs. I feel tears threatening to fall but I hold them in.

"No. Wait Starscream. I wish to earn Mr Poofy Pants fair and square." Starscream, Soundwave and I look at Megatron. You what? I ask.

* * *

I do not really get HOW I got stuck in this situation.

Right now Megatron and I are standing on each side of a battlefield and glaring daggers at each other. Cody is sitting with a board expression on a small throne between Soundwave and Starscream. And an audience has build itself around the field. All are cheering. Thundercracker (I learned the blue jetcon s name) steps up between me and Megatron.

"Alright, the rules are simple. This is only a combat fight, so that means no weapons are allowed. The winner shall win the adorable little organic fur ball. Who shall he become? Cody? or Mr Poofy Pants? Let the match begin!" He flies quickly out of the way. Just as he says begin, Megatron comes launching at me I do the same.

"This is for you Cody!" I scream as I doge Megatrons first blow. I spin around and kick his side only to cringe at the pain. "Damn it! Why do you have to be so hard? This is not fair." I cry. "Nothing is, fleshling!" Megatron laughs as he tries to punch me in the stomach. But I quickly jump back. Megatron roars and tries again only to miss again.

"Stand still fleshling!" "No way! You will just kill me!" 'I will never win over him.' I mentally whine. But then I get an idea that makes me smirk mischievously.

"What are you smirking at?" Meggie spats at me. I then run at full speed towards him, letting out a loud battle cry as I do. Just as I am a meter away then I trow myself on my back and slide between his legs. I quickly stand up, jump up the steps to the mini throne, push Screamer and Soundwave out of the way and grab Cody. Once I have him I jump of the throne and run for my dear life.

"Come back here you coward!" I hear Megatron growl. "Give me back my Mr Poofy Pants!" I ignore him and continue to sprint towards the exit.

Once I am out I run in to the forest. I run past Bluestreak who is still laying on the ground with hearts dancing on top of his head. I hear Megatron and the other Decepticons chasing me from behind and they are very close. I look down at Cody who seems very calm.

"All of this for you!" I growl. But I continue to run. All of a sudden I nearly face palm when I hear the sound of creaking bicycle pedals. I look over my shoulder and I see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chasing after me on their one wheeled bicycle.

"Wait for us Ceccie! Where are you going?" Sideswipe shouts. After a while I see that the aerialbots have joined them. Wait up Ceccie! they shout. I grimace and try to run faster.

"Come back here fleshling! Give me Mr Poofy Pants back!" "Ceccie! Where are you going?" "Ceccie! We are not done with the game." I don t think that I can take this any more. I scream in a high pitched voice as I force my legs to go faster. I look up and see Ironhide sitting on the exact same rock and still polishing his weapon. He looks up at me and points with his head towards the door I had come through. I see that It is wide open and it is shining white.

"SUPERMAN!" I shout as I literally throw myself through the door. Everything turns is pitch black.

'Am I dead?' I moan as I feel something lick my face. My eyes flutter open and are met with Cody s big brown ones. His little twitching nose is touching mine as he continues to stare blankly at me.

"What happened?" I lift myself up. I feel earth under my fingers. Where I am seems to be quite dark. I look around, I seem to be in some kind of hole. My head snaps up.

"That s right. I jumped in a hole after you Cody." I say and look down at Cody who only twitches his nose in response. I feel a slight pain on my forehead and lift my hand up to examine the pain. I feel a big lump there.

"Geez, no wonder I had such a crazy dream." I look up and see Cody's leash still dangling halfway down the hole.

Once I have climbed out I put the leash securely on Cody, and put a firm grip on it.

"This time, you are not going anywhere!" I hiss at the black fuzzy rabbit. I turn around and start walking in the direction towards the park. "And not carrots!" Is the last thing I say to Cody before we set on walking home.

In the forest where the hole is, an eerily sound comes out from the hole. "I will get you next time Mr Poofy Pants. Next time." a voice growls.

* * *

**That was a rush! Alright so that was it folks! I am really happy with it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Or do you want me to throw the adorable Cody at you? *Cody pops up beside me and stares blankly at nothing in particular.**


End file.
